mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulk
Vulk is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and he is very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing upwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is cycloptic, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Ability His fingers can light whatever they touch on fire. If clapping, he can create an explosion. Biography Canonical Adventures Early life Little is known about Vulk's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He was the victim of one of Zorch's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Zorch made him spin out before he could retaliate. ("Coconapple") He fought with other Mixels for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Shuff, only to lose it to Zaptor. Eventually, he and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the Cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they spy a Nixel with a whole box to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") During a lava shower, the pipes manage to clog. He goes to Flain and Zorch for help, as Teslo and Krader were set to come over for ice cream later. Flain suggests they Max, and manage to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog, which makes it travel through the pipes and burn Teslo and Krader, who were both using the water system at the time. The end up confronting him, and he makes up for it by giving them Ice Cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and Zaptor once came across a pothole in the road after Zaptor falls into it while telling jokes. Vulk manages to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Zaptor's cluelessness, but gives the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. The manage to fix the pothole, but destroy the environment in the process. ("Pothole") He is at a party that Flain and Krader accidentally destroy with a Mix. ("Murp") He is hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that he's "busy". He eventually ends up Mixing with Seismo and joining in after the game Mixelball is created. ("Rockball") After Slumbo gets ice cream in his barbecue, he is at first angry, but ends up finding the ensuing combination delicious. He ends up Mixing with him to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Krader and Volectro. Gobba ends up their first customer, and they give him free samples, but each stand keeps competing for his business, and end up loading him with too many free samples, causing him to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Gobba and Kraw a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was one of many invitees to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures At the annual Mix Festival, he was the DJ for the festival. He ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Magnifo happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Non-Canonical Adventures Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Vulk, Cookironi *''"Guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Teslo and Krader are comin' over for ice cream! We've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Vulk, Hot Lava Shower *''"Let's mix it to fix it."'' - Vulk, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Vulk, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Vulk, Bar B Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lunk!"'' - Vulk, Elevator * ''"THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Vulk, Murp Romp Trivia Canonical *He is best friends with Zaptor. Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader as shown in Hot Lava Shower. * So far, he is the only one who likes the Wiztastics' shows. * He knows how to play the turntables. * He has the most pieces out of the Infernites. * When he is scared, harmed, or surprised, he lets out a high pitched scream. * Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, he uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident males. * He is the shortest of the Infernites. * He is the first Mixel have black cat-like ears, the second being Glurt, and the third being Vampos. * He is the only Infernite to not use the fire pieces in his LEGO set. * He is a bit similar to Flamzer as both are Infernites, cycloptic, and both come with a Nixel in their sets. * Just like Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Seismo, Flamzer and Boogly. * He is the only 2014 Infernite Mixel with an opening mouth in their LEGO form. * He is the only 2014 Infernite Mixel without the voodoo ball eye piece. Non-Canonical Appearances Canonical Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole *Murp (minor) *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixels Mania Non-Canonical Appearances